


Ice burns

by pixelatedeyes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic, Enemies to Lovers, Funny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Roommates, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedeyes/pseuds/pixelatedeyes
Summary: Just because you're a superhero, it doesn't mean you have a licence to be a douche. This is what Victor, also known as the Ice Raven's roommate Yuuri tells him every day. But as new villains appear left and right, and Victor's self confidence threatens to wane, can Victor and Yuuri put aside their childish rivalry and learn to accept each other for who they are?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ice burns

Your name is Victor Nikiforov, and you are a douchebag.

You are currently lying on your couch like a king, your carefully manicured feet propped up, sipping from a black coffee elegantly. If anyone were to walk in the room right now, they would see you, a picturesque painting, platinum hair falling delicately over one eye, a crooked smile adorning your face.

It’s been like this for as long as you can remember. You are a piece of eye candy, fresh for the tasting. You are used to having the world fall at your feet, and you love it.

And the best thing is, no one can ever call you out on your blatant superiority complex, because you are the city’s most famous superhero. You _are_ superior, and everyone, you’re sure, even your bitchy roommate Yuuri, knows this.

You are not sure why Yuuri puts up with you, but you do know that he makes his disdain for you and your lifestyle blatant at any given moment. He is toiling away in the kitchen at the moment, at your orders to bring you a piled plate of fruit salad. You’ve got to keep in shape, no reason to neglect your perfect figure.

Actually, your previous statement was a lie. You do know why he puts up with you, and that’s because he has no better place to stay. You met at college, after he discovered your secret identity and threatened to leak it to the world. You found out about the reason he got kicked out of home, and you found yourselves at a stalemate.

He needed a place to stay. You had to keep your identity a secret. Wasn’t it obvious?

The only reason he was even bothering to humour your moods at the moment was because of your smug declaration that you had saved a baby from a burning building just this morning. It was an ordeal, sure, but it was easy for you. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, that you can not do. Yuuri knows this, but he thinks you should practise modesty.

Modesty? You do not know the meaning of that word. You know you’re the best – why beat around the bush? Besides, Yuuri’s not one to talk.

Oh, speak of the devil. Here he comes now, a plate full of fruit salad, just the way you like it.

“Afternoon, darling,” You grin, smugness dripping from every syllable. He glares daggers at you, and you gulp. “Got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, I see?”

“Don’t call me that.” His curt statement hangs in the air, and you attempt to counterbalance it with a bright smile is met with his silent disdain.

“Sorry, honey. I just thought you’d maybe show me some respect today, given that–“ You put on your best puppy dog eyes. “I’m the town’s hero?”

“You aren’t the hero of shit! You’re always in the right place at the right time, and that’s it!”

You sigh. “You can’t argue with results.”

“I suppose not.” He groans, defeated as usual. “I’d just wish you’d give this act a rest.”

“What act?” Jeez, you wonder what he could possibly mean?

“This whole ‘I’m better than everybody’ act! You’re just a messy roommate who happens to have a blue sequined leotard hanging in the closet.” He facepalms, genuine distress painted on his spectacled face. “Just… please. I can’t do this today.”

You grimace. “Leave the Ice Raven suit out of this.”

“Not today, okay, Victor? Let’s just watch TV.”

With a snort, you comply. “Whatever.”

***

Your name is Yuuri Katsuki, and you are sick to death of your douchebag. If it were up to you, you would never lay eyes on his stupid, radiant face ever again. You are so sick of seeing his smug, leering grin every day, that you may just face your parents instead. It would be preferable to this asshole.

You see, superheroes aren’t supposed to be smug, or act like they are better than anybody, just because they have a few stupid powers. You’ve seen enough superhero movies to know that they stop kids from getting hit by trains, while smiling endearingly or saying some witty joke about the kid’s newfound trauma that will help them come to terms with what just happened.

Victor does the smiling, but it mostly consists of smirking at the nearby cameras, knowing that he was the one who saved everyone’s asses, once again.

And he makes the jokes. Oh God, the jokes. He’ll joke about anything! Once a ten-year-old boy got stabbed, and he shouted at the villain – “I think he got the point! You can stop now.”

Arrgh! It makes you so mad. You bet he only pretends to be embarrassed by the nature of the Ice Raven suit because he knows how good it looks on him.

You hate him. You hate his smile, you hate his fake sniveling when another wrongdoing is reported to him for justice, you hate the way he dodges his chores while knowing full well that you need all the help you can get.

And now. You just spent an hour toiling in the kitchen for him, just because he claimed to have saved a baby from a burning building. As if that wasn’t the most ridiculous cliché ever, and you don’t believe him. And yet here you are, right?

The TV is too loud, blaring at max volume. The neighbours complained once, but Victor soon won them over with his strange kind of charm. Old people can never resist the way he flips his platinum locks and the way his sea foam eyes seem to settle gently on you, and they soon left with a friendly wave and a lingering look in Victor’s direction.

They didn’t even glance at you. You’re forgettable like that.

Some sitcom plays on the screen, and the sound of complaining hits your eardrums. As if you don’t get enough of that from Victor.

You consider putting on a superhero movie, to annoy Victor. He hates those things, because of the “lack of good representation”. Whatever the hell that means. You think he just thinks the superheroes are ugly. Everything’s ugly next to Victor, and he knows this.

You consider it, and eventually decide not to, considering that Victor’s already drifting off into a slumber. His head tips, and yeah, you know what’s coming.

_Damn it._

His head gently falls on your shoulder. And despite the fact that he’s an asshole, and has no sense of decency, and still hasn’t picked up his dirty laundry off the floor – you let him.

***

Yuuri is wrong, you think. You didn’t save the baby because you were in the right place at the right time. You did it because you had to.

You had been getting groceries, because Yuuri insisted that it was your turn, despite your protestations that superheroes get a pass from grocery duties. He had pushed you out of the house, and you knew that when he got like that, no amount of annoying simpering and terms of endearment would make him let you stay.

You looked perfect, as always. You knew this, of course.

You had been returning from the store when you saw it. Flames licked at the windows, water sprayed in vain at the monstrous ongoing attack, and menacing claws held a baby in their hands. You knew just who was responsible, and you felt an anger burn in your heart as deep and potent as the fire.

Doctor Blaze.

He had always been in your way, with a deadly counterattack to your trademark ice attack.

Your tendrils of ice wrap around his throat: He melts them.

Deadly poisonous hail rains from the heavens, from your hand: He turns it into a harmless rain shower.

Every attack you send at him, every attempt to bring him to justice, he repels. He is always there, with an attack ready to target your weaknesses, to bring you to your knees at his feet. You’re willing to bet all your hair products that this fire was aimed to kill you.

You felt a stirring sensation deep in your chest, and for a second, you felt as if this is the type of hatred that Yuuri has for you. The deep-rooted kind, the kind you can not really understand. Always there, never-ending.

It is without question that you must save the baby entrapped in his deadly claws, and it took you half a second to devise a plan. Swiftly ducking into a bathroom stool, you slipped into your trademark Ice Raven suit. It is a pale blue leotard, sequined with glittering diamonds, and it seems to catch the glow of every surface. You donned your knee-high boots, put on your mask, and with a deep breath, you emerged.

He was waiting for you, as you knew he would be, his toothy smile stretched artificially across his face. His claws wind tighter around the baby, and melancholy sounds of tears filled the air.

“Give me the baby,” You yelled, staring him from the bottom floor, and locked eyes with him atop the highest window, baby in hand.

“Surrender yourself to me, first, and the baby will be yours,” His deep voice proclaimed. It sounded distorted, emphatic. You can never make out anything human behind that voice.

“What do you want?” If you can stall, maybe he won’t hurt the baby.

“You really want to know what I want?” His flew down from the rooftop, and with a click of his fingers, scatters the crowd with a fresh round of fireballs. “I want your roommate.”

The world stopped at that moment. How did he know who you were? How did he know where you lived? And most importantly, how did he know Yuuri?

You had to get home, to protect him. This is your world you’re living in, you can not afford to drag him into it.

“How about you give me the baby,” You attempted to steady your voice, but he detected a tremor within, and snorted.

“You really think I don’t know who you are underneath this ridiculous outfit? Vi- “

“Shut up!” Panic laces every syllable, and he heard it.

His fire encased hands reach for your throat. “I want your roommate because he will be my king.”

You could hardly believe what you just heard. “What?”

“What do you think? I want to marry him. He is more important than you know, Victor. I must have him and have the key to his power.”

“You’ve got him all wrong! He’s just… Yuuri.”

“JUST YUURI?” Fire began to blaze around you. “You have no idea what he is capable of. What power he holds. You’re too ignorant. Too arrogant. Too wrapped up in your own life to care about his.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Catching him by surprise, you summoned your power, concentrating all the anger in your heart into the physical form. Ice shot out of your palm, stabbing him in the eye. Blood began to gush, and in the temporary state of shock, you take the baby and hand it to the shell-shocked mother standing nearby. You instructed her to run, and not look back, and with a word of thanks, she fled.

But you job was not yet done. You turn to face Doctor Blaze, as he desperately tries to quell the flow of blood. Your punched him in the face, icicles shooting out of your palm. You aimed a roundhouse kick at his stomach, and he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

“You’re wrong because I do care about Yuuri. A lot. Even though sometimes – all the time – he doesn’t see it.” You punch him again. “And that’s why I can’t let you marry him.”

You reached up, and grabbed his collar, pulling him up to eye level. “He’s mine.”

You pushed him to the ground, and with one last kick to his pathetic face, you fled the scene.

Now, as you drift off to sleep with Yuuri at your side, you can’t help but worry that you should’ve finished Doctor Blaze off back there. What if, by sparing his life, you had actually put Yuuri in danger? Thoughts crowd your tired head, and worry sits in your stomach, weighing you down.

You should’ve killed him. You had been stupid and assumed the police would deal with him. That’s their job, right?

This uncertainty. It pulls you down into the dark reaches of nightmares, and as your head drops on Yuuri’s comfortable shoulder, you finally succumb to its desperate pull.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter in this new fic! This is something quite different for me, so I really hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment, they motivate me to keep writing. Have a good rest of your day <3


End file.
